It is well known that energy is a vital component of all development programs and modern day activities. For example, energy is needed for physical comfort, the manufacture of useful materials, transportation, communication, and the like. Energy is made available through a number of methods, such as, the harnessing of natural energy flows such as moving water, solar radiation and wind, and fuels such as wood, coal, oil, and natural gas. Unfortunately, the harnessing and utilization of energy is associated with depletion and environmental damage, and other negative consequences.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.